Australian Werewolf Pack
The Australian Pack has been established since 1798, they are known to be extremely violent and criminal even by Werewolf standards. History They have gone up against the North American Pack in the matter of Reese Williams, the son of a former member who took a mate against their laws, the Australian Pack wants Reese dead, as revenge against his father and for embarrassing the current Alpha by sleeping with her mate first. Currently they are gathering support amongst Packs based in smaller nations to aid and support them in going against the North American Pack who are now their enemies for harboring Reese as well as for stopping an attempt to retrieve him. They are known for being a vicious and large Pack Known Current Members Current Alpha * Keith Tynes Current Members * Gavin Wright * Jason Tynes * Ray * At least 5 other members Former Members: * Charles Gray * Father of Charles Gray (Deceased after leaving Pack) * Elder Brother of Charles Gray (Deceased at age 22 after rejoining Pack) * Wes Robinson Deceased Members: * 19th Century Tynes family History The first Werewolves known to have settled in Australia did so in 1798, when the Tynes family of England- father William, sons John, James and Edward- emigrated voluntarily. The eldest Tynes son, John, had been incarcerated for murder, having been apprehended during a fatal brawl. British Pack law decreed that Werewolves who were unable to evade capture or escape imprisonment must take their own lives before their first Change as captives. John chose deportation to the Australian penal colony instead. The British Pack opposed his decision, arguing that the months-long voyage posed the same exposure risk as incarceration but the Tynes family, defied the Pack and left with John. Upon arrival in Australia, the Tynes family founded their own Pack and bolstered its numbers by biting and turning over convicts. By the time other Packs made contact, the Australian Pack had become renowned in their territory for their viciousness and violence, extreme even by werewolf standards. They chose to operate their Pack as a criminal enterprise and have continued to do so to the modern day. In the early nineteenth century, attempts were made by the British pack to treat the Australians as colonists, imposing some rule of law on them whole acknowledging their semi-independence. Visits resulted in an inexplicable number of casualties allegedly occurring on the voyage from England to the colony, the envoys- according to the Australian Pack- never reaching their destination. When attempts to enforce the Pack ban on marriage and mates resulted in the loss of three Pack members, the British Pack 'decided to allow' the Australians full independence from imperialistic oversight. Structurally, the Australian Pack is comprised of several core families plus additional members, much like other Western packs. It is led by an Alpha, which as in other Packs, is not typically a hereditary position. The Alpha may choose a successor and others may oppose that choice, though it appears that is done only in very rare instances in the Australian Pack and typically results in the mysterious disappearance of the opposing member. Unlike most modern Western Packs, the Australians allow the Alpha to mate. Daughters produced by that union, remain in the Pack, where one will usually be betrothed to the next Alpha, any remaining daughters will serve as household help for the Alpha's mate. Category:Werewolf Packs